eotufandomcom-20200213-history
How Far to Find Answers
Synopsis As the alien girl sleeps in a quarantine room, the crew aside from a distrustful Vickers decide to keep the alien girl on board the ship due to her being the only clue they have to the crew Isaac's parents were leading. Due to her kissing Isaac before, he is volunteered by the others to act as the peace broker for them. Despite Isaac disagreeing, he is left with the girl as the others leave to prepare for the next day. Isaac takes her to the mess hall to make her more comfortable for when she wakes up as he thinks of what to say to her. She wakes up after a minute, recognizes Isaac, and jumps him. She holds him against the wall while demanding to know where the Creators are. Isaac manages to calm her down by apologizing for what Vickers did and promising her that he will hurt her. After a minute, the girl puts him down, and soon the two talk. Isaac learns that the girl's name is Kori and that her kissing him was her species way of learning different languages. Soon the two start to bond before Isaac goes to get something to eat for her. Meanwhile, different events were going on elsewhere in the ship. Rei was having a conversation with a secret hyper sleep chamber who gives her new orders. As Rei goes through the hall way after finishing, Vickers confronts and threatens Rei with damaging her unless she tells her what the person in the chamber told. Rei tells her the person said to try harder and that Kori is to be included with Isaac's crew and not harmed by any of the crew members. In the med lab, Gwen looks over DNA samples of humans, Kori's, and the Creators. She discovers that there are strong similarities between the three DNA strands revealing that humans and Kori's are connected to the Creators. This leaves her wondering what killed the Creators in the first place. In the mess hall, Isaac is amazed by Kori's appetite for the expired food while drinking mustard like a drink. Soon Rei joins them where Kori learns what Rei is. Soon the two have a nice conversation where they learn about one another. Before Rei leaves, she asks how far Isaac will go to find the answers about his parents and the questions they wanted answers to. Isaac answers whatever it took as long as he didn't forget what was important and not hurt anyone. Rei leaves satisfied with his answer. Later on, Gwen finds Isaac in Fifield's quarters for the night as she wants to tell him what she has discovered, but is stopped by Kori who walked out of the shower to see who it was, as her naked body leaves them stunned. As Kori acts happy to meet Gwen, Isaac insists Kori should wear something, but Kori says the air and lights of the ship will dry her off. Then Kori noticed that Isaac was turning red from embarrassment and was worried that he was getting sick. Before it goes further, Gwen pushes a reluctant Kori back into the shower to get changed. Back at the temple, Ken continues to wonder through the temple, and regretting that he left the group before. He discovers another area of corpses wondering what happened, only to be interrupted by his wrist band. It detects a life form in a horse shoe shaped object deeper in the temple. He tries to call the Prometheus to ask what to do, only for the storm to interfere with the signal. Then he notices that the life signal is gone and decides it was a glitch before deciding wait for the others before continuing deeper. Back in Isaac's room, he is reflecting on what Kori told him about being experimented by the Creators. He wonders just what the Creators were doing and who they really are. He's train of thought was broken by Kori in a sexy shirt after she finished her shower. He finds himself alarmingly attracted as they get ready for bed. They soon have a slight argument as to who should have the bed. After a few minutes, they end up sharing the bed with Kori under the blankets and Isaac on top of them. Later that night while still reflecting on what Gwen told him, Isaac discovers Kori has scooted over to him and hugs him as she sleeps. Isaac attempts to break free, but her grip becomes stronger to the point where he wishes the night would be over soon. Navigation Category:Chapters